A Young Mobster
by Sydeybidey
Summary: I've killed many people in my past, I've gotten many secret notes and phone calls for my next hits, I've even killed some of my good friends. I didn't choose this life, it chose me, but when someone messes with my girl, it's the end of them.
1. Trailer

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!

Summary: I've killed many people in my past, I've gotten many secret notes and phone calls for my next hits, I've even killed some of my good friends. I didn't choose this life, it chose me, but when someone messes with my girl, it's the end of them. I'm Troy Bolton, a young mobster.

**Bold- Narrator**

_Italics- Actions_

Regular-Quotes

A Young Mobster

**I learned young.**

_Shows an eight year old Troy Bolton looking through a small crack in a closet._

Mysterious Guy 1: I'm thinking we dump the body in the river.

Mysterious Guy 2: Good thinking.

**I learned quick.**

_Shows a fourteen year old Troy Bolton holding a gun._

Troy: Chad, do you think I can shoot that doll straight throught the head.

Chad: Troy, you've never even touched a gun in your life.

Troy: Twenty bucks says I can.

Chad: You've got yourself a bet.

_Troy shoots the doll straight through the head, stuffing scatters all over the yard._

Troy: Pay up.

**I got into the real heavy things.**

_Shows a nineteen year old Troy taking a phone call. _

Bryce: I need this hit done by tonight.

Troy: I've got it covered, you know I can do it.

_Shows Troy shooting a stranger._

Troy: And the hit is done.

**I needed a part time job to cover rent.**

_Shows Troy waiting tables at an exclusive restaurant._

Troy: Do I know you?

Gabriella: I don't think so, I'm Gabriella Montez, I'm a waitress here.

Troy: Troy Bolton, I'm a waiter.

**I was confused**

Jess: Troy, baby what's wrong?

Troy: Nothing babe, I'm fine, just need some love.

Jess: You came to the right person then lover.

_Shows Troy and Jess passionately kissing._

**I needed an escape from my true life.**

_Shows Troy on the phone._

Troy: Yeah, I'll get him tonight don't worry. alright, bye. Gabriella, wait up.

Gabriella: Oh, hey Troy.

Troy: Are you free tonight? I'd love to take you to a movie.

Gabriella: I'd love to go with you.

**Pushing away your true life and your fake life is never easy**

_Shows Troy talking to his mob friend Matt._

Troy: I don't want to do this anymore Matt.

Matt: I can't help you Troy, once you're in the mob, you die in the mob.

**I broke the rules.**

Ryan: Troy, you said you were going to get him.

Troy: I will Ryan, I'm taking my time.

Ryan: We need it done tonight, and you're the best at it.

Troy: Lay off Ryan.

Ryan: Then kill him.

_Shows Troy pulling out a gun._

Ryan: You don't want to do that Troy, just put the gun away.

_It's pitch black and a gunshot can be heard._

Troy: What have I done?

**I needed to run.**

_Shows Troy quietly getting out of a bed and putting his clothes on._

Gabriella: Troy, where are you going?

Troy: I need some air.

Gabriella: Oh, alright then.

Troy: Gabriella, I just want to let you know that I love you forever and always.

Gabriella: I love you too.

**I wasn't fast enough.**

_Shows a beaten Troy on the ground with a man standing over him._

Bryce: I told you to never kill one of your own, well now we've got your girl.

Troy: No, please don't hurt her.

Bryce: I didn't hurt her, we just had a sexual time together, threatening to kill you really opened her up to doing things.

Troy: You bastard, I hate you.

**I was caught.**

**Staring:**

**Zac Efron**

_Shows Troy holding a gun up to his head._

**Vanessa Hudgens**

_Shows Gabriella with a swollen bruised cheek and crying._

**Lucas Grabeel**

_Shows Ryan looking through binoculars._

**Jaime Johnston**

_Shows Matt getting slapped across the cheek._

**Brittany Snow**

_Shows Jess kissing Troy._

**And Jake Epstein**

_Shows Bryce beating Troy as hard as he can._

**In: A Young Mobster**

Gabriella: TROY LOOKOUT!

Troy: Gabriella, I love you.


	2. 1996

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!

Summary: I've killed many people in my past, I've gotten many secret notes and phone calls for my next hits, I've even killed some of my good friends. I didn't choose this life, it chose me, but when someone messes with my girl, it's the end of them. I'm Troy Bolton, a young mobster.

A Young Mobster

Chapter One

**December 24, 1996**

"Dad, I wanna play my video games," I whined.

"No, son, it's Christmas eve, now your family's here why don't you go get a bored game for us all to play," my dad said.

"But Dad, Johnny always cheats at every board game," I complained.

"Troy, I'll make sure your brother won't cheat, just get a game," he said with a reasurring smile.

"Whatever," I said as I walked downstairs to the game room. I opened the closet to figure out what game to play. "Bummer, it's all the way at the top." I went to get a chair when I heard footsteps and whispers. I quickly hid in the closet and quietly shut the door.

"I told you Charlie, we need to figure out where to dump the body," a man said.

"Well, I don't know Don, how about the river?" Charlie asked.

"Uncle Charlie, Uncle Don," I whispered to myself.

"Did you hear something?" Don asked.

"No, I think you're hearing gun shots ringing," Charlie said, with a smile. I could see Uncle Don's face, he was getting mad.

"No, it's not the time for gun jokes, in fact, no jokes in general," Don yelled. "Now, Daniel Brodemante will be here any minute and he's going to ask us what happened with the shooting, we tell him we killed the guy and them dumped him in the river, ok?

"Yeah I got it," Charlie said as he agreed with every word Don said.

"Daniel Brodemante, he's Bryce's dad," I whispered to myself.

"Did you hear that?" Don asked.

"You're must be hearing things," Charlie answered.

"Whatever, just remember what to say, alright?" Don asked in a forceful tone.

"Yeah, I got it," Charlie said as they both walked down stairs.

I opened the closet door and walked out. _'What were they talking about?'_ I asked myself. _'Did they kill someone?' _I asked to myself again.

"TROY," someone yelled, "time to open presents, everyone's here now."

"Coming," I replied walking upstairs still in thought.

"Bryce is here," my older thirteen year old brother John said.

"I can see that," I said.

"Don't talk to him, he's not your friend, he's mine," he said coldly.

"I can talk to him if I want," I said trying to stand my ground.

"Well don't," he said pushing me to the ground.

"I hate you, I wish you were dead," I said to him.

"Yeah, well I wish the same about you, no one wants you here Troy," he said. He walked away, most likely where the presents were. I just sat there, thinking about what just happened.

"You okay?" Someone asked me. I turned to see my brother's best friend, Bryce Brodemante, standing in front of me. "Here," he extended his hand out and I accepted it, regaining my balance. "Present time," he said in an excited tone. I walked with him toward the Christmas tree.

"Ready, you start out Troy," my dad said.

He handed me a present, a box with red wrapping, I read the car aloud:

_"Troy, _

_you've been a delightful little boy this year,_

_Love, Grandma._

I opened it slowly, hating the choice of present my dad chose, and found a blue sweater. I faked a smile and said to my grandmother, "Wow, I love it Gram, thank you so much, I think I'll wear it tomorrow."

"Oh, you're so sweet," she replied.

"John you're next," dad said handing him a small gift.

He opened it quickly, "cool," he said, "I got a basketball game for my Nintendo 64, Thanks Mom and Dad."

I hated him at that point, he doesn't even play video games. Thoughts kept running through my head, I was lost in a trance. I was interrupted with the lights going out and three loud bangs. I heard my brother scream and I felt two strong arms wrap around me.

"Are you alright Troy?" my dad asked me, his tone was shakey.

"I'm fine," I replied shooken up, I was scared as well.

"I'll get the fuse," Uncle Don said, he walked outside and five minutes later the lights were on.

"OH MY GOD," my mother screamed. I looked at her and followed her gaze. There lying before us was my brother John, shot, blood running down his chest. "MY BABY," she screamed again running to his limp form and hugging him tightly. My father let go of me and ran to the kitchen, most likely calling 911. "Johnny wake up baby," she cried, "wake up."

I went to go comfort my mother, doing all an eight year old could do. "Mommy," I said in a sad tone, "what happened to John?"

"Troy, leave me alone," she cried. I looked over to my other family members and the Brodemantes. My Grandfather was holding my Grandmother, Aunt Lena hugging Uncle Charlie tightly, her faced buried in his chest, Mr. Brodemante was even holding onto Bryce, and My Uncle Don had no one.

I walked over to my Uncle Don and wrapped my arms around him. He lifted me up and held me tight. "Is Johnny going to be alright?" I asked him apathetically.

"I'm not sure," he answered truthfully, "we hope he's alright though." I looked out the broken window and saw red lights flashing. My father quickly entered the room kneeling down to my mother, tears in his eyes.

"Honey, the ambulence should be here soon," he said calmly. My mother said nothing, instead I saw her hug Johnny's body tighter.

"Daddy, they're here," I said as I pointed out the ambulence in the driveway. My dad ran to get the door and three men walked in with kits in there hands. My mother moved away and the men started to give him mouth to mouth and injected him with something. They checked his pulse and after ten minutes they stopped.

"Damnit, get a bag will you," one of the men said covering his face with his hand. He walked up to my parents sad but calm. "I'm sorry, he was shot close to the heart, it might have punctured it maybe, we'll have to do an autopsy, but your son is dead."

My mother gave out a loud sob and grabbed onto my father, she looked like she was about to fall to the ground, but he held her up. I looked over at everyone, they were either crying or about to cry. I looked over at my Uncle's Don and Charlie, they glanced at each other, looking angry. I did not understand, why wasn't I upset, why wasn't I crying?

"Troy, come on, give your mother a hug," Dad said. I walked over to my mother slowly and then saw the two medics rush past me with a stretcher. They lifted John up and put him on it, covering him with a white sheet. I slowly walked back and sat down on the floor.

"I don't know what to do," I whispered so no one could here me. This was my fault, I said I hated him, I wished he was dead, now he is. I don't have a brother anymore, no one to tell me the monsters in the movies won't get me, or help me with my math homework, not anymore.

"Troy, you okay kid?" Mr. Brodemante asked kneeling down next to me.

I didn't know what to say, I have mixed feelings, I just lied and shook my head, "no sir."

"Come on, don't be so formal, it's Danny," he said trying to be funny.

"Alright Danny," I replied.

"Now listen, I know this is a very tragic moment, but I swear we, I mean the police will find those sick s.o.b's," he explained.

"Uhm s.o.b's?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Did I say that, I meant men, sick men, yeah, that's what I meant," he said standing back up and walking to my uncles. I wasn't sure how to process what happened so I walked over to a couch and sat down.

"I'm sorry Troy," someone said.

"I don't know how this could happen Bryce," I said.

"Yeah, same here," he said looking at the scene of the crime as the police investigated.

"I mean he was here one minute and gone the next, this makes no sense," I explained.

"You know, you're really deep for an eight year old, you know." Bryce said.

"We're still friends right?" I asked.

"What? Of course we are, when have we not been friends?" he asked back.

"Well, John said that you aren't my friend," I said.

"Man, you're the one of the coolest kids I know," he said with a half smile and walked away.

I walked over to my parents as they were talking to a police officer. "Do you have anyone you can stay with for a few days?" he asked.

"Well, I guess we can stay with Don, he has a lot of extra rooms in his house," my dad said, "Troy, why don't you go ask him."

I nodded and walked over to my uncle. I pulled on his arm and he looked down at me, "can we stay with you for a few days?"

"Of course you guys can, we're family," he said.

I walked over to my parents again as they talked to the police man. "Now, we are going to take all of you in for questioning, but it's a little after midnight and I see you have kids here so I'll let you get some sleep. Just understand that none of you can leave the state as you are under investigation and this house is off limits until we close this investigation. I will also accompany you to your rooms where you can take what's needed now, so lets go and I'll let you all leave."

The officer walked with me to my room and I grabbed my clothes and put it in a suitcase as he inspected everything. "Ready?" he asked.

"Not yet," I said as I ran to my bed and threw the pillows until I found my lucky stuffed bear. He wore a little jersey and held a tiny basketball. "Now I'm ready." He nodded at me and we walked downstairs and then he walked back upstairs with my parents.

"Uncle Don, when can we come back?" I asked my Uncle.

"I don't know," he said in a low tone.

"I advice all of you to leave the area, I know it might be a rough night, but please get some sleep," the police officer said after gathering everyone's addresses. I  
watched everyone leave and waited for my parents.

My mom was crying uncontrollably and could barely walk. "Troy, baby, I love you so much," she told me between sobs. My dad didn't say anything at all, he looked around the house and started walking out the door without my mom and me. I took my mom's hand and we walked to Uncle Don's car. She held me close and  
continued to cry. I wanted to cry but I couldn't, kind of like my dad, I know he wants to let it all out, but I won't cry unless he cries first. We sat inside the car and I  
watched the police cars drive away and listened to the sirens.

_Brrrrriiiing, Brrrrriiiinnng, Bbbbbrrrriiiinnnggg._


	3. Work

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!

Summary: I've killed many people in my past, I've gotten many secret notes and phone calls for my next hits, I've even killed some of my good friends. I didn't choose this life, it chose me, but when someone messes with my girl, it's the end of them. I'm Troy Bolton, a young mobster.

A Young Mobster

Chapter Two

**Present**

"Damn alarm clock," I said while hitting the snooze button.

"Troy, why so early?" my girlfriend Jess asked, "every morning I'm here your alarm always goes off early, do you not like me?"

"Jess, it goes off every morning this early, and me hitting the snooze button shows that I'd rather be with you than go to work," I explained with a small smile.

"Alright, well I have to get out of here anyway, you better get your ass in that shower and get ready for work, I saw that notice on your table and I am not having a homeless boyfriend," she snapped.

"Ok, I'm up, I'm up, you leaving in my shirt again?" I asked, "it's my favorite one."

"It's my favorite too, I always give it back anyway," she said with that irresistable smile, "I want to hear that shower running before I go."

"Join me?" I asked.

"I can't baby, I'd love to but if Bryce found out I stayed the night again he'd kill you," she explained.

"I'm getting sick of Bryce, telling me I can't see you, I can't stand it."

"Well he is my step brother, he just gets very protective, I can't help that," she said. "Tonight after you meet up with Bryce and do what you do, come to my place, there will be a suprise for you there."

"Can't wait baby," I said kissing her softly.

"I've got to go, I love you," she said as she walked out the door.

"Yeah, you too," I said after the door shut. "Shit, I'm gonna be late." I ran to the shower and tried to be as quick as possible. I dried myself off and started looking for my uniform. "What's the point, this job isn't going to change my life, I'm not gonna walk in and stare at something that's going to make me rethink my life."

I looked at myself in the mirror, light blue long sleeved collared shirt and kahki pants. I walked out the door and down to the garage. I got into my car and started driving. My cell phone started ringing. "Talk to me," I said.

"You and Matt are on tonight," The voice said.

"Me and Matt, it's usually me and Ryan, or Ryan and Matt, never me and Matt," I questioned.

"Matt has the details, call him, the hit must be done tonight," he said before hanging up.

"Bryce, Bryce, shit" I said while throwing my phone on the passenger seat. I drove to the employee's only parking and ran inside, "gotta hurry." I punched in my card just in time, "Thank god."

"Bolton!," my boss yelled.

"Fuck me," I whispered, "yes sir?"

"We have a new employee, a waitress, so you two will work together, I want you to show her the ropes," he said looking around. "There she is now, Montez, over here." She walked over next to our boss and I couldn't help but stare. "Bolton show her around." He then walked away leaving both of us alone.

"Hi," she said.

"Uhh, hi," I said staring in her chocolate eyes, "do I know you?"

"I don't think so, I'm Gabriella Montez, I'm a waitress," she said extending her her hand.

"Troy Bolton, I'm a waiter," I said shaking her hand.

"You can let go anytime now," she said.

"Oh, sorry," I said letting go of her hand. "So, uhm, let me show you around, well this is the kitchen, and behind the door is the dining area, and that's about it."

"Thanks, great tour," she laughed.

"No problem, so Gabriella tell me more about yourself, what are you doing working at this place?" I asked.

"Well, I just need some extra cash for like rent and food, you know, things I need to survive," she answered, "and you?"

"Rent mostly, and well clothes and food, basically the same reasons as you," I said, "do you have a boyfriend?"

"Wow, straightforward Troy, I've known you for a full ten minutes," she exclaimed.

"Well, I'm just curious," I explained myself.

"To answer truthfully no, I don't have a boyfriend," she answered. How can she not have a boyfriend, she's beautiful and she's got a great looking body, that's just a big shock. "Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked.

"Uhm, no, no, I'm single," I said. Forget Jess, she can't even stand up for herself and our relationship, I guess I can play it single for a while, I don't plan on asking her out, hopefully I don't.

"A little hesitant, are you lying?" she asked.

"No, no, I'm single," I lied again.

"Whatever you say," she said, "I have tables to wait on, better hurry. I'll talk to you later Troy."

"Yeah, talk to you later," I said while checking out her features from behind.

"Who was that?" someone asked.

"New girl, Gabriella Montez," I replied.

"Yeah well, if Jess finds out that your checking out the new girl you can kiss your life goodbye," he said.

"Ryan, I'm not interested in her at all, anyway I have to talk to you about something, it's kind of important," I said taking him over to a more private part of the kitchen.

"What about?" he asked.

"Bryce, he's making me work with Matt," I whispered.

"So what, Matt's a cool guy, great aim," he whispered back.

"Well, I just need to know more about him so, go on."

"Uhm, lets see, he's nineteen, great shot, punctual, follows the rules, and he is dating my sister," he explained.

"That's the guy who's dating your sister, I thought she always went for well, you know, macho guys, like me," I laughed.

"Hey, I haven't fully forgiven you for dumping my sister, she cried for a month, and then she saw you with Jess and cried for another month, and guess who she called for those two months every night, me. So you understand why I had to introduce her to Matt," he said.

"Whatever man, I have to start, already behind on my tables," I said as I walked away. I grabbed a pad and a pen and walked out of the kitchen. "Great," I said looking at all the people in the dining room. I started waiting on my customers and noticed Gabriella share a small laugh with her customers. She really does have a great laugh. I just wish I could spend more time with her, work more closely, have a deep conversation with her, no, no, all wrong, Jess, Jess, Jess.

A few hours went by and noticed it was already six. "Gotta call Matt," I whispered to myself. I made my way to the kitchen, "Hey, I'm going on my 15," I said as I walked out the door. I took my phone out of my pocket and went to Matt's name under my contacts. The phone started ringing, "come on, pick up."

"Hey, this is Matt, not here, you know what to do," his voicemail said.

The beep went off, "Matt, it's Troy, call me back as soon as you can." I hung up the phone and heard the door shut. "Oh, hey," I said to the beautiful girl in front of me.

"Hey, it's pretty hectic in there," Gabriella said while pulling out a cigarette.

"I would have never pictured you as a smoker," I said.

"Every once in a while I just need one you know," she replied as she lit the slim smoke in her hand, "want one?"

"Yeah, sure, every once in a while for me too," I said taking one from her hand. She gave me her lighter and I lit the small thing.

"It's cold out here," she said as she blew out the smoke.

"Yeah," I said doing the same with my smoke. I watched her slender hand tap the cigarette to allow the ash to fall to the ground. We stood there in silence for a while, the only sounds were the cars passing and the occasional exhale. "I better get back inside," I said while stepping on the butt and walking back.

"Bye," I heard her silently say.

I walked over to one of my tables and flipped open the pad. "Hey, I'm Troy and I'll be your server tonight, can I start you off with some drinks?" I asked with a fake smile.

"Yes, uhm I would like your most expensive bottle of wine," the customer said.

"Is that all and isn't it a little early?" I asked.

"Yeah, big occasion, she's going to love me for the rest of our lives," he said with a giant smile taking out a small box from his jacket pocket.

"Hey, congrats man, I hope she says yes," I lied through my teeth, why do I have to hear about strangers lives.

"Yeah, me too."

"Well, I'll have a bartender attend to your wine and I'll bring you some fresh bread, I'll be back shortly," I said. I walked to the bar to put the order in. "Hey, most expensive wine, table 39."

"Got it Troy," the bartender said. I leaned against the bar and was joined by the beautiful new waitress.

"You looked very happy serving that guy," she smiled.

"Yeah, well to be honest I really don't care about someone I don't know asking his girl to marry him," I explained.

"Or maybe you do care, you're just jealous," she said.

"Of what?" I asked sarcastically.

"I think you're jealous that he has someone he really loves, and you don't, you just want to feel what he feels," she answered.

"You couldn't be more wrong," I said.

"Troy, I have you figured out already," she said.

"No, you don't, you have no idea what I'm about."

"You're easy to read Troy Bolton," she said walking away as I enjoyed the view from behind once again.

"You only have half of it right," I said to myself. "Hey, you think you can hook me up with a beer?" I asked the bartender.

"You know I can't Troy, your underaged, if anyone finds out I could get my license taken away," he replied.

"Who will find out man?" I asked.

"Don't you have tables to wait on?"

"Shit!" I exclaimed. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a basket of bread. "Sorry it took me a while sir," I said, "there was a small hold up in the kitchen."

"Hey, no problem, you're just doing your job," the man said. As he said that I started to check his girlfriend out, not bad, not bad.

"Uhm, order, are you up for any appetizers," I stuttered after I noticed his girlfriend started to cross her arms.

"No, no, but we are ready to order dinner," he said. I wrote down there order and put it into the kitchen. "I need to take a break."

"Hey, did you call Matt yet? Ryan asked.

"Yeah, but he didn't answer, it's getting kind of late," I said.

"He usually answers his calls, whatever," he replied.

"Maybe he's having a lovey dovey phone conversation with your sister," I said with a smile.

"Probably," he said while pulling a buzzer out from his pocket, "gotta go, new table."

"How much longer on that order, table 47?" I asked.

"5 minutes," one of the chef's replied.

"God hurry up," I said to myself.

"You do have four other tables Troy," a coworker said.

"Whatever," I told him walking out of the kitchen to go get my serve my other tables. I did my usual introduction and took there drink orders. I walked back to the kitchen and took table 47's order to them. "Here you go," I said with another fake smile, "do you need anything else?"

"I think we're good," the man said.

"Great, well I'll be back in a few to check on you two," I told them. Right as I walked away my phone started buzzing in my pocket. I ran to the kitchen and out the back door. "Hello, Matt, yeah, I need the details."


End file.
